


At Last

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Apologies, Best Friends, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester accidentally upsets Castiel while out with Jessica and Sam. He comes up with a way to apologize.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Ballroom Dancing





	At Last

Jess and Sam met Dean and Castiel at an Italian restaurant to celebrate Jess' birthday a weekend early. Everyone had dressed up. Jess looked positively stunning in a shimmering blue dress with Sam on her arm wearing a matching blue suit. Dean wore one of his normal black work suits, while Castiel was in a black suit with a red bowtie. He had managed to tame his hair and shaved for the occasion. Dean preferred the scruffier look but didn't say that.

The group talked happily about what each of them had been up to. Eventually Castiel asked, "So, what you are planning for your actual birthday, Jess? Are you parents coming into town?"

Jess said, "Actually, Sam and I are taking a ballroom dancing class. I watch that celebrity dancing show every season. I've always wanted to learn how to do some of the dance moves, so I used the 'it's my birthday' card to pretty much blackmail him into it."

Dean snorted, "You are so whipped already, man."

Sam looked indignant, "It's not whipped to try to do things to make your significant other happy. It was more finding the time to do it between the summer classes I'm taking and working. I had blocked out that time for Jess to get to choose what we do for her birthday, and she chose that."

Castiel smiled at Sam, "I think it's sweet. You're really sweet. It sounds like it will be a lot of fun."

Jess gasped, "I have a great idea. There's still a couple of openings, you and Dean could do it too."

Dean looked at her confused, "We can't do that. We don't have dance partners."

Jess looked at him quizzically, "You and Cas would be partners."

Dean protested, "Neither of us is a chick."

Castiel dropped his fork with a loud clattering noise. He abruptly said, "Excuse me," before he headed towards the men's room.

Jess shot a concerned look at Sam, "I thought you said they were an item?"

Dean interjected, "What?"

"Aren't you dating? The way you two are around each other. I just assumed…" Sam stammered. "I know you've had both boyfriends and girlfriends, so you two just seemed to click."

"No. I mean sure I'm attracted to him, but it seems like a really bad idea to date your brother's best friend. I didn't think you'd like it," Dean responded.

Jess said, "I better go after him."

Sam responded, "He's in the men's room. I'm not sure you going in there would go over very well. I'll go check on him. And for the record, as long as you don't hurt him, I wouldn't mind you together. But it might already be too late for that." Sam glared at Dean as he stood up and walked away.

"What did I say that was so wrong? I've never seen two dudes ballroom dance. It's not because he's gay or whatever. I just… I just don't do stuff like that," Dean protested. "I don't understand."

Jess looked at Dean with a sad smile, "I had a big mouth. I'm sorry. Has Cas talked his mom to you at all? I don't want to overshare, but I want to explain. I can't break any confidences."

"Naomi is a piece of work. I've met her up close and personal. He told me she was rough on him as a kid."

Jess licked her lips nervously before saying, "Cas liked things when he was young, like dancing, painting, singing, writing, all sorts of creative things. But his mother pushed him away from all that because she wanted him to do more quote manly things. So, he was forced into sports and other things she thought young men should do and stifled his creativity every way she could. He actually got a degree in physics without the least bit of interest in it because there was a drama program at the school that he could take a few classes in and stay under his parent's radar."

Dean closed his eyes, "So my chick comment…" Dean trailed off. He remembered Castiel telling him how he wanted to do ballet when he was a kid, but his mother wouldn't let him.

"He won't stay upset with you. He's always fine," Jess responded. "Or so he says."

Sam and Castiel approached the table. Castiel smiled, "Sorry for that piece of drama. Got something in my eye and had to go rinse it out. So, we were talking about your birthday, Jess. After your dancing class, you and Sam should come over. We can play that board game you like. Cards against Humanity. Hilarious game, Dean, if you haven't played it. Let's you say the most obnoxious things with little or no guilt."

Dean sipped his wine quietly, while the others deftly changed the topic and continued to chat. When everyone was finished eating, Dean followed Castiel quietly to the Impala. After they got in the car, Dean said, "Cas…"

"Sam and Jess are the most amazing couple, Dean. Sam was always good, but Jess brings that little extra bit of magic to him. I love them both dearly. More than words."

"I'm sorry…"

"Dean, you have nothing to be sorry for. We'd better head home though, I have to get up at 5:30 to get ready for my yoga class. I need to tell you about Lucy…" Castiel launched into a funny story about a girl who only came to yoga class to impress a guy. She wound up loving yoga so much that she eventually ditched being a software engineer to become a yoga instructor and started dating one of her students. Dean let Castiel carry the conversation. 

When they got home, Castiel went to take a shower. Dean queued some music and pushed the coffee table aside. He waited outside of the bathroom. When Castiel emerged in just pajama bottoms and no shirt, Dean asked, "Can I have this dance?"

"Dean, there's no need…"

"I can't let my younger brother be sweeter than me. Come on, Cas. Humor me." 

Castiel sighed and rolled his eyes. He put his hand on Dean's arm and let him lead him to the living room. Dean started the stereo system, and the beautiful voice of Etta James came out of the speakers. He put one hand on Castiel's waist and another on his shoulder and started to sway softly to the music.

> At last, my love has come along  
>  My lonely days are over and life is like a song, oh yeah  
>  At last the skies above are blue  
>  My heart was wrapped up clover the night I looked at you

Dean whispered, "I'm sorry, Cas. You know I didn't mean that like your Mother. It just surprised me because I never thought of me doing ballroom dancing before. Not because I didn't want to do it with you."

"I know, Dean. I'm overly sensitive. I'm fine." He laughed, "What is it you say -- no chick flick moments."

Dean whispered again, "The only problem is you gave away your secret to me, Cas. I know you say you are fine even when you aren't. And for you, I'd spend all my moments in a chick flick."

A tear trickled down Castiel's cheek. Dean wiped it away. Castiel said, "Good night, Dean. Thank you for the dance." He pressed his lips against Dean's cheek. He turned around and headed to his room.

Dean texted Jess, "Please tell me more about the class."

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced is "At Last" by Etta James - [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM)


End file.
